


Don't Dance Like You Want To Win

by jkateel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Episode 9, Episode Related, Gen, Seventh Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka isn't happy with the ending of Pacific Rim, and Shinji will hear all about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dance Like You Want To Win

**Author's Note:**

> Flutiebear gave me the prompt, “Shinji and Asuka go to see Pacific Rim and critique it for realism.” I only followed half the prompt, because this story was the first thing that came to me.

The credits hadn’t even started to roll when Asuka started cursing in German, and then threw the remote at the screen.

Shinji cringed when it thunked loudly against the TV glass, his eyes shooting worriedly to Misato. The sound hadn't caused her to stir — and she hadn't really moved much since passing out on the sofa about an hour into the movie. Shinji breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked back when Asuka started cursing in Japanese. “Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_ ," she yelled as she shoved onto her feet to wave her hand angrily at the television. "What kind of ending was that?!”

“A happy one?” Shinji offered. In hindsight, he probably should have known Asuka would whirl around and turn the full force of her rage onto him.

“Are you kidding me?! What was the point of being,” she paused to stumble over the English words, “ _Dr-ift Com-pat-ti-ble_ , if Raleigh would end up piloting the Jaeger all on his own in the end?! Why have Mako there at all?!”

Shinji didn’t really have an answer to that. “I’m sure Miss Mori didn’t mean to fall unconscious…”

Asuka cursed at him in German. Then she planted both fists atop her leotard-cladded hips, the music note on her pale pink shirt glinting under the living room lights. “If it was possible to pilot a Jaeger without another person, Mako should have done it on her own!” she yelled. “Who cared that her mentor didn't want her to?! She should have proved that she was capable all on her own, without Raleigh or her mentor!”

Shinji pushed his fingers together, grimacing. “Well, she couldn't disrespect her mentor…”

“Ugh, how  _Japanese_. There was Mako's problem!” Asuka cried, throwing her hands into the air. Shinji half-expected her to smack him upside the head, but instead she turned a snarl toward the sleeping Misato. “I cannot believe Misato thought this movie would help us defeat the seventh angel,” she grumbled. When she turned her glare to him, Shinji ‘eeped.’ “All it proved was that I don’t need you _at all_ , Third Child.”

Shinji didn’t know what to say. They had to work together to defeat the seventh angel — there was no other way for them to do it. But the movie hadn’t helped prove that, like Misato had said it would. He had to wonder if she had even seen the film — or if she had fallen asleep halfway through her own viewing like she had this one.

“The aliens were cool?” he offered in hopes of placating Asuka. It didn't work — this time, she did hit him.

“Idiot Shinji,” she said as she stormed off for her room. She practically whipped her door shut, Shinji wincing again when something thunked against the wall and she started cursing in German again.

He sighed, looking down at his blue shirt and green music note.

They were never going to beat the seventh angel at this rate...


End file.
